Artwork: The Red Riding Hood Sisters
Throughout The Red Riding Hood Sisters, the Fairytale Detective encounters many lovely works of art. Some of these are pertinent to the case at hand, depicting the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters and the Mist Kingdom. Others are merely ornamental and serve no known purpose. Or perhaps they serve a purpose to be seen at a later date... The artwork is shown within each section in the order it is first encountered in the game. Images denoted with a * have been edited to improve visibility. Click on any image to view more details about the artwork depicted. Statues & Monuments Rrs gwyn memorial.jpg|Prince Gwyn statue|link=File:Rrs gwyn memorial.jpg Isabella_full_statue.jpg|Isabella statue|link=File:Isabella_full_statue.jpg Hunter_statue.jpg|Hunter statue|link=File:Hunter_statue.jpg Rrs hunter statue.jpg|Close of Hunter statue|link=File:Rrs hunter statue.jpg Lion_statue_Mist_Kingdom.jpg|Lion statue|link=File:Lion_statue_Mist_Kingdom.jpg Close-up_lion_statue.jpg|Close up of lion statue|link=File:Close-up_lion_statue.jpg Mist king fountain.jpg|King Audon IV statue 1|link=File:Mist king fountain.jpg King_Audon_statue_palace_entrance.jpg|King Audon IV statue 2|link=File:King_Audon_statue_palace_entrance.jpg Aquarius_statue.jpg|Close-up of Aquarius statue|link=File:Aquarius_statue.jpg rrs mermaid statue.jpg|Mermaid statue|link=File:rrs mermaid statue.jpg foyer knight.jpg|Suit of armor 1|link=File:foyer knight.jpg foyer knight2.jpg|Suit of armor 2|link=File:foyer knight2.jpg rrs statue.jpg|Member of the Fallian Lineage statue|link=File:rrs statue.jpg RRHS_Snake_statue.jpg|Snake statue|link=File:RRHS_Snake_statue.jpg Wolf_head_statue.jpg|Wolf head statue|link=File:Wolf_head_statue.jpg Rrs moon goddess statue.jpg|Moon Goddess statue|link=File:Rrs moon goddess statue.jpg teasure knight.jpg|Suit of armor 3|link=File:teasure knight.jpg Light_Knight_suit_of_armor.jpg|Light Knight suit of armor|link=File:Light_Knight_suit_of_armor.jpg Dark_Knight_suit_of_armor.jpg|Dark Knight suit of armor|link=File:Dark_Knight_suit_of_armor.jpg Detity_statues.jpg|Detity statues|link=File:Detity_statues.jpg Raven_statue.jpg|Raven statue|link=File:Raven_statue.jpg Angel_of_Justice.jpg|Angel of justice statue|link=File:Angel_of_Justice.jpg Angel_of_Joy.jpg|Angel of joy statue|link=File:Angel of Joy.jpg Angel_of_Faith.jpg|Angel of faith statue Religious_statues.jpg|Religious statues|link=File:Religious_statues.jpg Sculptures & Trinkets Angel_and_demon_carvings_RRHS.jpg|Angel and demon sculptures|link=File:Angel_and_demon_carvings_RRHS.jpg Misty Orb.jpg|Misty Orb Rrs_red_figure.jpg|Red Riding Hood Figurine|link=File:Rrs_red_figure.jpg Eagle_sculpture.jpg|Eagle sculpture|link=File:Eagle_sculpture.jpg Mist wolf training model.jpg|Mist Wolf sculpture|link=File:Mist wolf training model.jpg Red_Riding_Hood_sister_bust.jpg|Red Riding Hood sister bust|link=File:Red_Riding_Hood_sister_bust.jpg Mist castle miniature.jpg|Mist Kingdom Palace sculpture 1|link=File:Mist castle miniature.jpg Mist castle model.jpg|Mist Kingdom Palace model|link=File:Mist castle model.jpg Mist king bust.jpg|King Audon IV bust|link=File:Mist king bust.jpg Harp.jpg|Harp|link=File:Harp.jpg Church_Key.jpg|Church Key|link=File:Church_Key.jpg Angel_Figurine.jpg|Angel Figurine|link=File:Angel_Figurine.jpg Glowing_Mushroom.jpg|Glowing Mushroom|link=File:Glowing_Mushroom.jpg King's_Key.jpg|King's Key|link=File:King's_Key.jpg Rrs_glass_slipper.jpg|Glass Slipper|link=File:Rrs_glass_slipper.jpg pearl necklace.png|Mermaid's shell necklace|link=File:pearl necklace.png Boy_witch_bust.jpg|Evil Witch bust|link=File:Boy_witch_bust.jpg Hair_Comb.jpg|Hair Comb|link=File:Hair_Comb.jpg Silver_Brooch.jpg|Silver Brooch|link=File:Silver_Brooch.jpg Eagle Plate.png King's Plate.png Military Insignia.png Owl Emblem.png Seahorse.png Ship Emblem.png Storybook.png Fairy Tales Land Insignia.jpg Earth Land Insignia.jpg Heretic Shield.jpg Holy Shield.jpg Paintings & Stained Glass Mist king portrait 1.jpg|King Audon IV portrait 1|link=File:Mist king portrait 1.jpg Church_stain_glass.jpg|Church stained glass|link=File:Church_stain_glass.jpg Child_painting.jpg|Child painting*|link=File:Child_painting.jpg Gentleman painting.jpg|Gentleman painting|link=File:Gentleman_painting.jpg Mist king portrait 2.jpg|King Audon IV portrait 2|link=File:Mist king portrait 2.jpg Carvings & Reliefs Mist kingdom plaque.jpg|Mist Kingdom emblem carving|link=File:Mist kingdom plaque.jpg Rrs sisters emblem.jpg|Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters emblem carving|link=File:Rrs sisters emblem.jpg Red_Riding_Hood_Sister_gate_carving.jpg|Red Riding Hood sister gate carving|link=File:Red_Riding_Hood_Sister_gate_carving.jpg Red Riding Hood Sister door carving.jpg|Red Riding Hood sister door carving|link=File:Red_Riding_Hood_Sister_door_carving.jpg Sisters etching.jpg|Teresa and Eldra carvings|link=File:Sisters etching.jpg Moonstones plaque.jpg|Moon Goddess and Moonstones carving|link=File:Moonstones plaque.jpg Mosaic_carving.jpg|Mosaic stone carving|link=File:Mosaic_carving.jpg Town Council Emblem.jpg|Carved town hall emblem Fallian_Lineage_carving.jpg|Member of the Fallian Lineage carving|link=File:Fallian_Lineage_carving.jpg RRHS_Gilded_Face_carving.jpg|Gilded face carving|link=File:RRHS_Gilded_Face_carving.jpg Fisherman_carving.jpg|Fisherman catching fish carving|link=File:Fisherman_carving.jpg Fox_catching_rabbit_carving.jpg|Fox catching rabbit carving|link=File:Fox_catching_rabbit_carving.jpg Palace_entrance_carvings.jpg|Palace entrance carving|link=File:Palace_entrance_carvings.jpg Skull_carving.jpg|Skull carving|link=File:Skull_carving.jpg Deer_Plate.jpg|Deer Plate|link=File:Deer_Plate.jpg angel carving.jpg|Angel carving|link=File:angel carving.jpg RRHS_Lion_head_carving.jpg|Lion Head carving|link=File:RRHS_Lion_head_carving.jpg Scropio emblem.jpg|Scorpio carving Moon-shrine-painting.png|Moonstones carving|link=File:Moon-shrine-painting.png Moon Goddess Medallion.jpg|Moon Goddess carving|link=File:Moon Goddess Medallion.jpg Mist_kingdom_emblem.jpg|Mist Kingdom emblem carving|link=File:Mist_kingdom_emblem.jpg Mist kingdom etching.jpg|King Audon IV carving|link=File:Mist kingdom etching.jpg Wolf_head_arch.jpg|Wolf head arch carving|link=File:Wolf_head_arch.jpg Owl_and_Boat_signpost.jpg|Boat and owl signpost carvings|link=File:Owl_and_Boat_signpost.jpg Pet_tombstone_carving.jpg|Pet tombstone carving|link=File:Pet_tombstone_carving.jpg Boy_base_cinderella.jpg|Cinderella and pumpkin carvings|link=File:Boy_base_cinderella.jpg Banners & Tapestries Mist_Kingdom_banner.jpg|Mist Kingdom banner|link=File:Mist_Kingdom_banner.jpg Category:Reference Category:Archives Category:Artwork Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:The Boy Who Cried Wolf